


And the Stretch of the Santa Ana's lips

by It_MightBe_Love



Series: Surfer!verse [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, surfer!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles meets Bass in college... they do not necessarily get along at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Stretch of the Santa Ana's lips

**Author's Note:**

> More unbetad not!fic surfer!verse for Sammy.

OKAYOKAY. So basically what happens is that Miles is kind of a manwhore, and he was in the marines. (He served three consecutive terms over in iraq. (Terms are two years long so he did six years in the military) before he was honorably discharged and he came back to California).

Miles is a couple of years older than Bass, enough that while they knew each other growing up. (As is the case in small towns, everyone knows everyone and everyone’s business is public knowledge) Bass and Miles weren’t _friends_. They didn’t have the same social circles, the same hobbies and barring one incident Bass’s eighth grade year when he got to take a shop class at the highschool. He and Miles have never actually directly interacted.

Miles is four and a half years older than Bass. (By half because Bass has one of those weirdly placed birthday) - whatever, so Miles gets out of the military and he decides he really likes marine biology. He was good at sciences in high school and he has his GI Bill paying for school so why not go straight through and get a doctorate in something spiffy.

California is easy and it isn’t a hardship to go back to the town he grew up in because it’s the kind of lazy surfer town that enables him to deal with things like PTSD and people aren’t going to look too harshly at him for it.

It also has the upside of having a pretty big non-traditional student population, so Miles isn’t the first student to be over the age of twenty to be just starting out.

It’s a total screw up that the school requires him to live in the dorms his Freshman year though. (He doesn’t actually mind all that much because his therapist says he needs to make friends with the civilian populace and he kind of likes being in the center of things. It makes him think about the good parts of serving. The camaraderie and kinship shared with a bunch of people living on top of other people.) -  
And anyways, Miles is newly turned twenty-four so it’s easy to slide into the college mindset and learn how to be a kid and shit again.

He isn’t expecting to be roomed with Sebastian Monroe though and for as much as Bass seems to not know him, Miles remembers Bass. He especially remembers the snarky little thirteen year-old Bass who’d come into his shop class and built a fucking replica of an atom out of wood shaving and then made the damn thing light up.

(Miles was mostly pissed because the class had been curve graded and Bass had ruined Miles easy 4.0 because of that class).

Bass is spry, with the build of a runner, all lanky, hidden muscles and a sharp mouth. He wears too much plaid (unironically) and his hoodies invariably have some sort of really ridiculous math joke, or political slogan on them.

Also, he’s a fucking fun sucker.

  
Literally, Miles has never met a person who sucks so much fun. He’s a Black Hole of Suck. So, Miles does what he always does. He goes out of his way to antagonize the little shit because Bass pissed off is simultaneously hilarious and spank bank fodder.

Miles has no problem perving on his barely legal roommate. It’s not his fault Bass looks like something out of a college porno. That isn’t the point though okay!

The point is though, that Miles makes friends easily and college is basically like high school only the people are cooler and nicer and the classes more challenging. (When they’d done that whole placement thing and gotten his transcripts, it turned out he’d tested out of the advanced classes and was getting college credit for them so he was a starting freshman with Junior status. College politics made his brain hurt) -

Miles rushes for a fraternity because why not, and he takes up surfing on a more permanent basis and he goes to a lot of parties. Sometimes he even drags Bass because the kid really needs to make friends outside the math department and learn how to deal with the plebeian population.

Tuesday and Thursday evenings Bass is never on campus, and Sundays he is gone all day and comes back to the dorm exhausted and smiling in a way he doesn’t during the week and Miles keeps meaning to ask him about it. To talk to Bass about things that aren’t arguments about Miles tendency to bring home orgies and lock Bass out, or who needs to clean the bathroom this time.

Honestly, when the semester is coming to an end Miles sort of expects to never see Bass again (and he’s kind of surprised at how not okay with that he is) - only Bass doesn’t request a roommate change. Instead he salutes Miles obnoxiously as he’s loading up his car and say’s he’ll see him in the Spring.

Miles drives down south along the PCH until he hits San Clemente where his older brother Ben lives with his wife and their two kids. They have a cozy bungalow overlooking the beach at Dana Point. The bluffs here are beautiful and the flowers bloom and bring in the Santa Ana all warm ocean smell and the soft musk of flora.

He crashes in the guest room over the garage and spends the winter break out on the beach surfing, he teaches his nephew how to boogie board and builds epic sandcastles with Charlie and cooks with Rachel and it’s all the things Iraq and Afghanistan weren’t and all the things living in a dorm with an obnoxious eighteen year old who was too attractive and too smart for his own good to have been and - mostly it’s just a really spectacular break and Miles enjoys it and is sad when the month is up and he has to drive back north eight hours to be back in time for the startof the semester.

Bass has grown out this truly ridiculous goatee and Miles spends several weeks teasing him endlessly about it until one Sunday Bass comes back exhausted, bruised and without it. (Miles doesn’t ask, he’s gotten very good at not asking).

Before he knows it the year is over and he and Bass are looking at a summer course load and laughing at how neither of them seem particularly involved in anything remotely interesting.

This is the summer Miles figures out where Bass goes during the weekdays when he isn’t on campus, and those Sundays that bring him back smiling and-

“No. Seriously, Fencing? Who even does that? Victorian dandies that’s who.” But Miles can’t stop staring at the strength of Sebastian’s shoulders underneath his t-shirt, or the dip of his waist.

He has several moments of sheer, blinding _panic_ over how he wants to sink his teeth into the meaty swell of Sebastian’s ass before the blond man has gotten his attention again and he can do things like focus on not having seriously inappropriate boners in front of his roommate who he is only sort of friends with.

Bass is the sort of nerd Miles avoided in high school. Because he is all outrageous intelligence and very little actual social skills. Miles always figured it was some kind of superiority complex that made Bass do things like slam the door in people’s faces. Or scowl like people’s stupidity was a physically painful thing he had no choice but to endure.

Miles knows he’s probably developed some kind of immunity against Bass’s general vitriolic demeanor which is why he knows how off guard he is caught when out of nowhere one day (the fencing had become a thing and Miles has very poor impulse control and Bass is just the kind of unconventionally pretty that deserves being stared at for hours also poor impulse control) - when Bass is suddenly _flirting_ with Miles.

And it isn’t the awkward kind of flirting Miles had been sure it would be. Miles had hitherto been of the belief that Bass was just... not a sexual person. (And boy is he proven so veryvery wrong about this three months later but) - Bass.

 _Flirting_.  
And Miles literally drops his guard and ends up on his ass in the too hot studio where Bass teaches once a week and he’s gaping. Miles hadn’t been this surprised when he’d accidentally stepped on a frag mine and wound up in a hospital somewhere with a name that had too many consonants that one time.

So inappropriate boners become the catalyst into the most awful crush Miles has ever had.

It isn’t even like Miles particularly _likes_ Bass all that much. The kid has issues and Miles isn’t really one to judge because Bass deals like a champ, but they’re the kind of issues that lead to screaming arguments over fucking _cheetos_ at three in the goddamn morning and Miles is not really equipped to deal with heavy emotional turmoil.

Except apparently around Bass who, Miles therapist informs him one day smugly, seems to be good at making Miles want to do things.

College had been a thing to keep Miles from dwelling on the PTSD, he hadn’t really thought about it, just figured he’d go and do something and distract himself. BBut seeing Bass and the way he just... charges after things he wants, uncaring of the people around him, makes Miles want that.

Miles was perfect for the military because he compartmentalized like a pro and he didn’t suffer from attachment issues. He loved his family, he was totally normal in that regard but Miles had never really felt great passion for anything.

Being told by a woman in her thirties who was half his size, that he lusted after the kind of passion Bass slimed everywhere was kind of shocking to say the least.

Miles is not good at introspection, he doesn’t like it, and he doesn’t like that apparently he has been hilariously, stupidly in love with Bass and his stupid brain, for the better part of two years.

(They are at a college mixer for Miles’ fraternity and they’ve had too much sangria and the air is warm like it always is this time of September and the air smells spicy and is buzzing around them when Bass turns that mouth on Miles. He’s not even expecting it, one minute Bass is ranting about this idiot in the physics lab who _set himself on fire_ and really. Who even does that kind of thing?! And Miles is just nodding along, too focused on the bow of Bass’ lower lip when they are suddenly on his mouth, and Miles is just... completely undone by that.

Bass kisses like he does everything else, forceful, focused, and well. He’s all tongue and teeth and clever hands and before Miles knows it Bass is on his knees, and they are in the _woods_ at a party and Miles can’t even bring himself to care because he has that clever mouth on his dick. Miles brain pretty much short circuits around this time and when he regains some of his lost brain cells Bass is grinning at him. Stupid and boyish and so goddamn _good_ , that Miles has to kiss him again).

The president of his fraternity (a nice dude named Chad who happened to know Bass through the physics department) is a little miffed he lost out on a three hundred dollar bet, but Miles is kind of surprised at how easy everyone is around the turn in his and Bass’s relationship.

(Miles therapist says he needs to stop letting things happen to him. She says he is too often the one being acted upon and he needs to man up and take some initiative because Bass might be a force of nature but Miles is no slouch in the immovable object department) -

Things are just... easy. It’s the slow slide from being sort of friends to learning that Bass is an orphan. Miles discovers the little curve of sadness that cuts through Bass like a knife when Bass talks about his foster family and their distanced inability to love him. He was always too smart, too outspoken, too _something_ that wasn’t enough and he just shrugs it off like it doesn’t matter.

“I have math, and I have you and those are pretty constant reminders that life is awesome. Now shut up so I can launch this stink bomb into Chad’s apartment, jeez.”

He just drops memories and things like they’re useless objects, the way he breezes past cataclysmic life events that on anyone else would be devastating.

Miles kind of likes being a constant though and he works at being the kind of person Bass can rant too.

By grad school they’ve both developed reputations. (Or rather, Bass has, Miles graduated earlier than he anticipated and the University already has him teaching and it’s fucking weird. He can’t ever remember being as young as some of these kids are) -

The physics students hate Bass. Miles gets at least one in his office (he has an office) once a semester to ask him if he can please calm his boyfriend down.

Miles is the kind of dude who comes to class in cargo shorts, flip flops and a perpetual tan, surf board propped up against one wall, and usually he laughs because he’s never been able to calm Bass down if he doesn’t want too, and he kind of likes the other man’s highly strung, competitive nature.

Mostly, Miles just likes Bass though.

(Bass is twenty two, with a fresh degree under his belt before Miles even thinks to bring him down to San Clemente to meet Miles’ family and he’s kind of hesitant because while he knows intellectually that Bass likes kids, Miles has not actually seen this in action- he needn’t have been concerned though. Danny and Charlie love him and he makes jokes about Keiper and things that mostly just make Miles tired and things are good.

Even when Bass managed to set half of Rachel’s kitchen on fire. Bass is never allowed in the kitchen to cook again. Mostly everyone’s okay with this, especially Rachel, who’d been on Ben to let her remodel it anyway).

There’s a gazebo, that overlooks Dana Point. It’s in the historic district of San Clemente. The part of town that is all old adobe and curving Spanish steeples.

It’s a sedate, white construction and purple and pink blossoms bloom on it nearly year ‘round and this is where Miles proposes. Bass is twenty-six and just finishing a Master’s degree and Miles can’t imagine life without it.  
It’s the first decision Miles has made about his relationship with Bass that had come without anyone pushing Miles into it. (Bass says yes and then kicks Miles in the shin because, “You dick, I was going to ask you when we got back up north. I had a ring any everything.” He is a little sulky but it’s mostly ruined by the stupid grin he can’t wipe off his face).

Life goes on.


End file.
